


“我们彼此相爱”

by Uccello



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 很短一辆其实根本没啥的破车。今天太忙了凌晨挤了点时间摸的周防尊生贺，我终于有一年赶上了(。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 2





	“我们彼此相爱”

玻璃碎片迸溅得如同屋外骤雨，尖利边缘在脸颊皮肤上割开狭长的创口，他对一切保留仅仅片刻的视而不见，还借窗户报废的契机好整以暇地为自己点一支烟。赤红色从火与纸上蔓延开，宗像礼司咽下第一阵烟，开口讥诮时便有吻一般的气息溢出来：想不到阁下烂醉起来会认为自己是失控的火箭、炸弹、还是其它？私闯民宅、毁坏财物，或许还要加上袭警——如何，是想要一场别开生面的监狱生日会吗。  
周防尊踩着一地透明残骸，不置可否地哼一声，腿被闻讯赶来的家务机械气急败坏地撞。没有喝醉。他挑拣出最无关紧要的一点澄清，把被浇得湿透而垂下来的头发全向后拢，唯独两根永远屹立不倒的刘海孤苦伶仃地垂下来，还挂着水珠。然后他把外套随意丢在碎片上，沉重到无可救药。宗像礼司终于施舍给他一个抬眼，一句可有可无的警告被咽回去。过高的体温早已把那薄薄一件底衣烧得半干，而最不可能发生在周防尊身上的窘态大抵便是在盛夏的黎明冻出风寒。于是他只好默许他自顾自地在沙发上坐下，还恶劣异常地伸手去按那堪堪凝固的伤痕。  
黎明前的天还不够明亮，而住所没有开灯。周防尊抢走他的烟，烧到一半便惨淡地去与昂贵的酒殉了情。他吻过去，用潜在的意图去理所当然地索取主导，舌尖急不可待地挤入唇齿，后知后觉地意识到那味道略略不同以往。宗像礼司被他按着后退不得，也理所当然地转而去拽他项链再扯得紧贴，尖尖犬齿合拢下去，理应吃痛的人还不以为然。他们还是把吻接得像厮杀，只是火烧得更旺。  
万宝路已然少见的红色烟嘴在冰冷色调的屋与烈酒中显得鲜活异常，他习惯的薄荷淡烟躺在一旁才更显得欲盖弥彰。周防尊在片刻后用余光瞥见，倒是哼出裹挟愉悦的音调来：啊，总不能叫你的准备白费。彼时宗像礼司跨坐在他腿上，被延续了黄昏色调的天光照得苍白皮肤都染红，没有镜片遮挡的眼眯起来，边缘锐利的睫毛居高临下地垂向他。自作多情。他又取来一支，还是红烟嘴，艳丽地含在薄薄唇间，手正解开细细的金属拉链。他冲着对方抬抬下颌，于是它烧起来，周防尊嗅到如自己一般的味道。  
他们在情事里不多说话，宗像礼司通常矜贵得不常容许呻吟出口，只有呼吸全随着冰融化在火焰里。他凑过去吻他，当作心照不宣的一段勉强示弱，声音和烟气全到周防尊的口中。而后者擅长得寸进尺，恶劣地顶到更深，让宗像礼司的喘息和喟叹都盛放不下，顺着那无人提起的破洞淹没在急切的雨里。他虚张声势地收拢指节，指甲径直压上周防尊的手背，迟迟不见血。  
卡在廉价边缘的烟草烧着亡命徒的炽烈心脏，它、落拓的冷淡还有一些沉重或轻飘的繁冗语句，都在翻涌的沉默里构成持续在夜里的心照不宣，像火淌过一湾水，像冰偶尔可燃。  
宗像礼司最后还是捡拾起BlueSparks，清醒至极地从声嘶力竭的暴烈里抽身而出，倘若腿根没有精液淌下去，倒真是足以忽略他赤裸身躯的寻常做派。燃在眼里的火暂且偃旗息鼓，鎏金眼瞳降温到食髓知味的懒倦。八月窒闷的热后知后觉地凝结到皮肤上，他将久久无人问津的另一杯酒一饮而尽。

**Author's Note:**

> Aimons-nous les uns les autres,  
> comédie? Tragédie?  
> 我们彼此相爱，这是喜剧、还是悲剧？


End file.
